Je vous demande pardon
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: C'est la guerre dans le Royaume de Fiore. Les soldats du célèbre camp militaire Fairy Tail sont envoyés sur le front. Seulement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et des choix doivent être faits. Shiny tente de forcer le destin. Seulement, jouer avec le feu c'est prendre le risque de se brûler. Mais pour sauver la vie de ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille, elle n'hésitera pas.
1. Chapter 1 : Je vous demande pardon

**Je vous demande pardon, pardon de ne pas pouvoir vous rendre le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté**

Le silence s'était fait dans le camp. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient étés envoyés sur le champ de bataille, la peur se lisait dans les yeux des combattants. Tout le monde se dévisageait, n'osant prononcer le moindre mot. Arme levée, une jeune femme faisait face à la foule, tenant en joue un jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs et aux multiples piercings. Les yeux écarquillés, il la dévisageait sans comprendre.

- Shiny, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? s'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate.

La dénommée Shiny tourna la tête vers elle furtivement, dirigeant le Beretta vers elle. Ses cheveux rouge cerise tombaient en bataille devant ses yeux, coupés en bataille sans forme réelle. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de larmes contenues.

- Ferme-la Erza ! Cette fois, vous m'écouterez, compris ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, comment veux-tu qu'on le fasse ? grogna le jeune home aux piercings.

Elle le remit en joue en serrant les dents. On pouvait lire la fureur sur ses traits, et la détresse dans ses prunelles.

- Je ne suis pas capable de te tuer et je ne le souhaite pas, Gajeel. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour t'empêcher de partir, je te tirerai une balle qui t'immobiliserait !

Il se mordit la lèvre tristement avant de baisser les armes. Même Erza ne dit rien. Derrière eux, Shiny croisa le regard d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Un étrange tatouage tribal apparaissait sur le côté droit de son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux et impressionnant.

- Promettez-le-moi ! répéta-t-elle, menaçante.

Erza baissa les armes et s'approcha pour poser sa main sur le Beretta de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle acquiesça, permettant à la jeune rouge de se détendre. Elle la regarda avant de ranger son arme à sa ceinture.

- Promis. Maintenant, calme-toi. On restera ici, avec toi. On ne tentera rien et on laissera les paras faire leur job !

Soulagée, Shiny sourit et fendit les rangs, frôlant le dos de la main de Gajeel de ses doigts glacés. Elle lui adressa un regard désolé avant de s'approcher de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Jellal, il faut qu'on parle.

La nuit était tombée sur le campement. Gajeel s'était enfermé dans sa tente sans parler à personne, et Shiny les avait soigneusement évités. Vers onze heures, elle se glissa à l'insu de tous dans la tente du soldat aux piercings. Elle ne fut guère surprise de le voir assis sur son lit dans l'ombre, les bras sur les genoux, les doigts entremêlés sous son nez, le regard dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

La jeune femme soupira en s'approchant avant de s'accroupir devant lui. Hésitant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle lui prit les mains, tremblante, avant de les serrer dans les siennes. Il pouvait sentir sa détresse et sa tristesse tant elles étaient palpables.

- Écoute Gajeel, je…

- Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda interloquée. Pourquoi quoi ? Passablement énervé, il explicita, libérant une de ses mains pour faire un cercle dans les airs.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Vous êtes ma famille, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir pour cette mission suicide, sans vous je ne suis rien Gajeel ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu prennes ce risque… C'est peut-être égoïste mais c'est comme ça…

Il ne répondit pas, la repoussant légèrement. Il vit une larme rouler le long de sa joue brûlée par les rayons aveuglants du soleil du désert.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.

- Et le fait que je t'aime c'en est une ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix étranglée et rauque.

Il la dévisagea un instant comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, hésitant entre s'emporter et rester calme. Finalement, il laissa ses pensées de côté pour prendre le visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et pour l'embrasser doucement. Presque aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, sentant une langue taquine caresser ses lèvres avec douceur pour lui demander la permission de continuer.

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'être loin de toi m'étais insupportable Shiny, alors je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'allongeant doucement sur sa couchette en l'embrassant, laissant ses doigts courir le long de ses courbes avant de se glisser sous son débardeur déchiré et tâché de sang. Il ne vit pas les quelques perles cristallines qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour rouler doucement le long de ses tempes jusqu'à mourir dans l'oreiller blanc. Il ne remarqua pas son désespoir et son appel à l'aide quand elle s'abandonna dans ses bras en atteignant des sommets encore jamais atteint. Mais il put sentir son amour quand il l'enlaça en tombant dans les bras de Morphée, caressant son doux visage de ses doigts étrangement doux, la pressant contre son torse avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- Je t'aime Shiny…

Elle sourit en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs au parfum musqué.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Gajeel.

Le soleil n'était pas levé quand Shiny s'extirpa à contrecœur des bras de son amant. Doucement, elle se rhabilla, puis se pencha au-dessus du lit pour déposer un très léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme, comme si elle voulait garder leur goût sucré sur les siennes.

- Il est l'heure ?

- Non, il fait encore nuit amour. J'ai fait un cauchemar je vais juste prendre l'air, rendors-toi.

Il se rendormit en lui demandant de ne pas trop tarder. Elle dût se retenir de pleurer en déposant une lettre ainsi qu'une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait une clé finement ciselée, cadeau de son petit frère, sur l'oreiller près du jeune homme. Elle ne supportait pas que la dernière chose qu'il se rappelle d'elle soit un mensonge, mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux. Alors elle quitta la tente sans pleurer, mettant une veste sur son débardeur ainsi qu'une paire de goggles en montant dans un hélicoptère dont les puissantes palles fouettaient déjà l'air. Dans la cabine de pilotage, elle vit Luxus et Jellal. Silencieuse, elle inclina la tête, comme pour les remercier de la couvrir.

- Veillez sur eux, se contenta-t-elle de dire alors que déjà ils s'envolaient loin du camp vers l'Est.

L'hélicoptère volait au-dessus de l'épaisse couche nuageuse de l'aube. Dix parachutistes se tenaient prêts, la peur au ventre, les larmes dans les yeux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils avaient le même souhait : en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette satanée guerre.

- Go ! cria Jellal.

Sans réfléchir, ils quittèrent l'hélicoptère. La chute leur parut longue. Bientôt, ils traversèrent les nuages. Les rayons du soleil levant les éblouirent un instant alors qu'à quelques mètres du sol ils déployaient leurs toiles. Shiny eut l'impression de flotter légèrement alors que ses doigts se serraient sur le pistolet à sa ceinture. Elle leva doucement la tête vers le soleil, ses goggles la protégeant. Elle contempla l'astre en se disant qu'il était merveilleux et que c'était beau de mourir sous une telle beauté. Car elle savait cette issue inévitable. Puis ce fut le brusque retour à la réalité. Au moment même où ses pieds touchaient le sol, une rafale de mitraillette s'éleva. Aussitôt, elle se coucha sur le sol, défaisant la protection de son dos, s'extirpant de sous la toile sans difficulté. Pliée en deux, elle se précipita derrière un mur de brisques pour se protéger. Quatre hommes vinrent la rejoindre.

- Il faut qu'on se déploie jusqu'au QG et à la salle de munitions ! lança l'un d'eux.

- Nous sommes dix, cinq de chaque côté ! annonça l'autre.

Shiny abattait les hommes dans la ligne de mire. Bientôt, le signal fut donné et ils se dispersèrent. Ce fut le cœur battant qu'elle s'élança à travers les rues vides, évitant les balles, répondant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et son cœur lui faisait mal tant il frappait fort dans sa poitrine, mais elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, ignorant comme toujours sa douleur alors que plusieurs briques lui tombaient dessus. elle se redressa et recommença à avancer, soutenue légèrement par un autre para qui la couvrait alors qu'elle abattait les vigiles.

La matinée était avancée quand Gajeel s'éveilla, ou plutôt, le soleil était déjà levé. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. A la simple vue du pendentif il sut qu'elle était partie. Tremblant, il ouvrit la lettre qu'elle avait déposée sur l'oreiller. Plusieurs tâches d'eau témoignaient des larmes qu'elle avait versées. Il hurla avant de se précipiter hors de la tente au moment où Jellal descendait de l'hélicoptère. Erza ne comprit d'abord pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le morceau de papier au sol. Il était tombé dans la précipitation du brun.

_Gajeel,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée que tout se passe ainsi. Quand nous avons étés appelés, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela tournerait à un tel calvaire… Dans le fond, aucun de nous n'y avait été préparé psychologiquement._

_Tu risques de me trouver bien égoïste de vous avoir tous fait promettre de ne pas partir, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Vous êtes ma famille et sans vous je ne suis rien. C'est vous qui m'avez soutenue il y a six ans quand j'ai quitté ma maison, et que ma famille m'a reniée, vous qui m'avez redonné le sourire quand Roméo m'a laissé tomber, vous qui avez ri avec moi quand je me suis prise des cuites du tonnerre… Bref il y a encore tant de choses dont j'aurais aimé vous remercier. Malheureusement je n'ai plus le temps de le faire à cause de la guerre. _

_Toi Gajeel, cela fait un bon moment que je t'ai remarqué et que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Je regrette juste d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour te le dire. Tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai éloigné du combat sciemment, et j'espère que dans le fond tu me pardonneras. Je suis désolée que la dernière chose que tu gardes de moi soit un mensonge. Je te laisse ce collier pour que tu ne m'oublies pas, même si je te souhaite de surmonter tout cela. Une seule chose est certaine : Je t'aime._

_Toi et vous tous j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Jellal et Luxus m'ont promis de veiller sur vous. J'ai fait une promesse à Roméo avant de partir et j'espère de tout cœur pouvoir la tenir, mais dans le cas échéant, je voulais vous dire encore une fois que je vous aime. Et qu'il n'y a pas de mot assez grand pour dire tout le bonheur et l'amour que vous m'avez donné. _

_Je vous embrasse._

_Shiny._

Alors qu'Erza terminait sa lecture, une violente explosion troubla le ciel à l'Est. La détonation fut fulgurante et une énorme panache de fumée et de flammes s'éleva. Des acclamations s'élevèrent alors que plusieurs jeeps démarraient déjà pour aller chercher les dix parachutistes qui avaient accomplis cet exploit. A l'entente de ce bruit infernal, Gajeel s'était immobilisé, tombant à genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tous avaient compris. Enfin, Erza pleura.

A Magnolia, dans une petite maison de banlieue, trois personnes venaient d'assister à l'explosion en direct, qui signifiait la fin de la guerre. Le plus jeune se mordait les doigts jusqu'au sang.

- Elle m'a fait une promesse…

- Roméo… tenta son père.

Mais il balaya ses paroles de la main, suppliant les journalistes de lui apporter la nouvelle tant attendue. La mère laissa échapper une larme en montant le volume, si seulement les nouvelles pouvaient être composées que de victoires ! Mais la voix étranglée du journaliste brisa bien vite ses espoirs.

- Il ne semble y avoir malheureusement aucun survivant.

Roméo hurla en frappant du poing sur la table en verre, la brisant sans états d'âme alors que Macao se servait un nouveau verre de saké. Bisca, silencieuse, ne dit rien et tenta de réconforter son fils du mieux qu'elle pouvait, comprenant trop tard ce que leur comportement avait entraîné auprès de leur unique fille.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tu n'es plus seule

**_Tu n'es plus seule_**

_Je flotte dans un univers blanc. La lumière est vive et pourtant il n'y a pas de soleil, ni de nuages. C'est juste le vide complet, je ne comprends pas. J'essaie de parler mais ma voix se coince dans ma gorge, je suis terrorisée. J'ai froid aussi. Où suis-je ? C'est donc à ça que ressemble la mort ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire. Et puis, pourquoi serais-je donc seule ? Nous étions dix… Que s'est-il passé déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, l'explosion… J'en ai encore mal aux oreilles… Comment était-ce arrivé déjà ? _

**Les parachutistes avançaient à pas feutrés, cachés par les épais murs de briques. La peur leur nouait le ventre, les doigts tremblaient parfois sur le manche de leur mitraillette. Brusquement, un homme avait surgi et tiré à vue. Shiny avait crié en sentant une balle se loger dans son épaule, perdant l'équilibre alors qu'elle ouvrait le feu sous la douleur. L'homme était tombé, ainsi que le silence. **

- **Ça va aller ? avait demandé un homme en se penchant vers la jeune femme recroquevillée au sol. **

**Grimaçant, elle avait retiré ses protections pour observer son épaule. Il l'avait atteinte à l'endroit où son gilet pare-balle s'arrêtait. Grimaçant, le avait déchiré un morceau de sa veste pour l'enrouler autour de sa blessure pour stopper l'hémorragie. **

- **Oui, continuons. **

**Alors ils avaient repris leur avancée lente et périlleuse, longeant les bâtiments désaffectés et délaissés par les habitants qui avaient fui il y a déjà plusieurs jours. Brusquement une explosion avait retenti : Le QG avait sauté. Aussitôt, ils avaient entendu des ordres dans une langue étrange et plusieurs ennemis s'étaient précipités en direction d'un hangar. **

- **C'est l'entrepôt ! avait ânonné un des paras. **

**Aussitôt le groupe s'était élancé, se protégeant au maximum des balles des autres. Deux hommes étaient tombés, touchés. Se cachant derrière la carcasse d'une voiture, Shiny avait pleuré, se frappant la tête contre le métal comme pour se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Bientôt, le silence retomba. L'homme à ses côtés avait risqué un coup d'œil pour voir que leurs coéquipiers étaient étendus sur le sol sableux sans vie. **

- **T'es la meilleure tireuse, je vais faire une ouverture, profites-en pour détruire l'entrepôt, on compte sur toi ! **

**Elle avait acquiescé en chargeant son arme, déglutissant avec difficultés. Puis l'homme avait surgi, ouvrant le feu, tuant plusieurs hommes. Une rafale avait suivie et il était retombé, inerte. Aussitôt, elle s'était redressée et avait ouvert le feu en direction de la porte ouverte. Elle avait vu des flammes avait d'entendre l'explosion. Dans un cri, elle s'était protégée le visage, se sentant soulevée par le souffle et envoyée plus loin. Elle grimaça en retombant sur le sol. Le choc fut imposant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que son souffle se coupait. Elle n'avait plus aucune sensation. Puis, lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à la recherche d'un air qui n'arrivait pas à entrer. Puis tout redevint calme, et mort. **

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. L'explosion. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. C'est comme ça que je suis morte ? Je m'attendais à autre chose… Comme je m'attendais à autre chose concernant la mort. Autre chose que cet enfer blanc, silencieux, immobile, vide… Triste. Je me lève et fais un pas. Brusquement, un grondement s'élève. Je sursaute et regarde autour de moi. Brusquement, une spirale arrive, comme un énorme trou noir. Pourquoi tout mon corps me pique-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis déjà morte une fois, pitié laissez-moi en paix ! J'essaie de m'agripper à quelque chose, mais c'est vrai, tout est vide. Alors je me laisse partir. Que va-t-il m'arriver à présent ? Une larme roule le long de ma joue, aussitôt emmenée par la spirale. Vais-je me réveiller cette fois-ci ? _

Lentement, les yeux de Shiny se rouvrirent. Elle grimaça sous les rayons aveuglants du soleil alors que son acuité visuelle augmentait lentement. Elle se mordit la lèvre en levant son bras pour se cacher les yeux. Surprise, elle remarqua qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mobilité.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle sursauta devant la voix légèrement déformée. Grimaçant, elle tourna la tête aperçut une petite fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que la suie qui lui souriait avec douceur.

- Hum…

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à parler réellement. La petite disparut, puis revint avec une bassine d'eau claire. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Shiny alors qu'elle toussait quelques caillots de sang pour se racler la gorge.

- Que m'est-il arrivé ? réussit-elle à articuler.

- Tu es amnésique ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement en tentant de se redresser, ignorant la douleur de son épaule à peine remise.

- Non, je me souviens de l'explosion, puis je n'arrivais plus à respirer…

- Je t'ai retrouvée à temps. Un peu plus et tu mourrais au soleil. Je t'ai amenée ici et t'ai soignée. Tu avais une balle dans l'épaule et une dans la hanche. Ton bras gauche était cassé ainsi que plusieurs de tes côtes, et le reste se composait surtout d'égratignures, de coupures et de contusions !

Shiny acquiesça en maugréant légèrement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle étendue là ? Elle pouvait à nouveau se mouvoir donc ses fractures semblaient guéries.

- Un mois. Tu es restée un mois dans le coma !

- Un mois ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

La petite acquiesça avant de lui tendre la main avec un large sourire, se présentant sous le nom de Wendy. Shiny lui sourit avant de se lever difficilement. La plus jeune la soutint alors qu'elle faisait les premiers pas vers la fenêtre.

- Tu vis seule ?

- Oui. J'aimerai aller dans la Capitale, j'ai entendu parler d'un camp assez spécial où les soldats sont vraiment exceptionnels. Fairy Tail que ça s'appelle je crois.

Shiny sourit en posant sa main sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, déposant son front contre.

- C'est de là que je viens.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Mira est exceptionnelle, mais pour ce qui est des bandages, j'ai connu mieux, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider si tu es seule ici !

La petite frappa dans ses mains avant de commencer à sauter partout. Quand un petit chat blanc entra dans la pièce en l'observant de ses yeux surpris, elle s'en saisit et la fit tournoyer en riant, ne cessant de répéter :

- Je vais à Fairy Tail Charlie !

Shiny ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement devant cette spontanéité. Elle avait perdu la sienne depuis longtemps déjà…

Le camp était plus calme que d'ordinaire. Les soldats étaient assis, silencieux. Au-dessus du bar de Mira avait été accroché le portrait de Shiny. Silencieux, tous buvaient. Brusquement, un grand blond à l'œil balafré leva la tête.

- Regardez donc qui voilà ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la porte. Il était rare qu'il parle, surtout depuis leur retour. Une porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Jellal qui souriait étrangement. Il entra sans se demander pourquoi tout le monde l'observait. Mais la porte ne se referma pas. Erza fut la première se lever, la lèvre tremblante, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Shiny !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte. Adossée au chambranle, légèrement tremblante sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et les cheveux courts en bataille, elle les observait avec un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Salut la compagnie !

Elle se retrouva bientôt au sol sous le poids de ses amis qui s'étaient approchés en hurlant. Même Mira avait quitté son bar pour l'enlacer, sans parler de Luxus et Jellal qui sentaient enfin leur culpabilité disparaître. Elle était vivante finalement, alors ils pouvaient à nouveau respirer.

- Où est Gajeel ?

Erza fut la plus prompte à répondre, troublée face au regard indescriptible de Shiny qui le cherchait désespérément de ses yeux émeraude. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'ils avaient étrangement pâlis à cause du soleil du désert.

- Il y a deux semaines il a demandé une permission. Rester ici lui était trop difficile. Tiens, voilà son adresse !

Shiny la remercia et la suivit pour prendre un verre avant d'aller voir son amant, la peur au ventre malgré tout. Elle leur présenta Wendy, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

L'immeuble dans lequel vivait Gajeel était assez grand dans le centre de Magnolia, à quelques pas de la caserne. Doucement, elle pressa sur la sonnerie, passant sa main dans sa nuque en attendant qu'il lui réponde.

- Oui ?

- J'ai un colis pour vous Monsieur Redfox, et il me faut une signature !

- J'arrive !

Elle poussa un long soupir en tirant légèrement sur son débardeur blanc qui couvrait plusieurs cicatrices. Elle portait toujours son treillis, et ses cheveux étaient toujours indomptables, mais après tout, pourquoi changerait-elle en revenant « d'outre tombe » ? La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, la tirant de ses pensées.

- Shiny ? balbutia le jeune homme.

Elle l'observa avec attention. Il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est que la tristesse cachait ses traits si durs d'ordinaire. Elle fit un petit sine de main en se mordant la lèvre. Pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Salut…

En deux enjambées il fut devant elle. Elle se figea sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais deux bras puissants enlacèrent sa taille fine alors qu'il plongeait son visage dans son cou doucement.

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Ouais, je suis de retour…

Elle savait que ça faisait très détaché mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose. Son ventre se noua instantanément. Le sourire rassuré que lui adressa Gajeel fit fondre ses craintes et elle se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour y cacher ses larmes. Délicatement, il lui caressa le dos avant de la soulever pour la faire tournoyer vivement, éclatant de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Roméo…

- Je viens tout juste de te retrouver alors je ne vais pas te laisser partir si facilement, hors de questions ! grogna le jeune homme aux piercings en la soulevant pour l'amener jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle se laissa faire alors qu'il la poussait doucement contre sa porte d'entrée, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui répondit immédiatement, se perdant sous les caresses du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait, ça, elle en était certaine. Il la souleva à nouveau pour se diriger vers la chambre où il la fit basculer sur le lit, sans lui laisser vraiment d'autres choix, faisant courir sa langue de long de sa carotide.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille.

- Je…

- Promets-le-moi.

- Promis.

Il sourit, rassuré, en envoyant balader son débardeur, embrassant son ventre doucement, laissant ses doigts courir sur les cicatrices qui barraient encore sa peau. Alors qu'elle lui retirait sa chemise, il fit glisser la paume de sa main sur son épaule brûlée, dont la peau ne serait plus jamais pareille. Saleté de guerre !

Gajeel venait de stationner sa voiture devant une petite maison dans la banlieue extérieure de Magnolia. Il était sorti et attendait patiemment que Shiny fasse de même, seulement, elle semblait peu enclin à le suivre, grognant après les vêtements qu'il lui avait fait porter.

- Allez, bouge !

Elle lui tira la langue en s'extirpant enfin de l'habitacle. Il rougit devant ses jambes musclées, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en jupe, même si elle était courte et en cuir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les vêtements qu'il avait récupérés de son dortoir lui iraient aussi bien. Il pensait surtout que Lucy avait voulu se jouer de lui. Elle tira nerveusement sur le débardeur noir qu'elle portait avant de s'avancer jusqu'à lui, faisant claquer les talons de ses bottines sur le bitume.

- Tu es ravissante !

Elle rougit légèrement en traversant la rue, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens doucement. Puis, tranquillement, elle sonna. Souriant, il se posta derrière elle en enlaçant sa taille fine, caressant son tatouage en forme d'étoile sur son aine. Au milieu de celle-ci, il pouvait sentir la cicatrise de l'impact de la balle. Il soupira au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

- Shiny ?

- Salut Roméo… murmura-t-elle.

Le plus jeune resta un instant immobile avant de se précipiter dans le salon en hurlant, appelant ses parents. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et voulut se reculer mais il l'en empêcha en la poussant doucement vers l'avant.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

- Shiny ? s'étonna la femme.

Et sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, elle l'enlaça. Bientôt, elle put voir son père apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. A trois ils l'enlacèrent. Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme alors qu'elle regardait Gajeel sans savoir quoi penser. Cela faisait six ans qu'elle n'avait plus eu droit à ce bonheur. Alors après cette résurrection miracle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Gajeel, Shiny et le reste de la troupe étaient assis sur la terrasse du bar de Fairy Tail. Ils sirotaient tranquillement une boisson alors que Jellal et Luxus engueulaient à moitié Shiny pour leur avoir fait une peur pareille. Wendy rit à ces mots : après tout, elle n'avait pas choisi de passer un mois dans le coma… alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Gajeel sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la déposa dans la main de Shiny avant de se lever pour s'éloigner. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir deux alliances en argent finement ciselées. Elle en sourit légèrement.

- C'est magnifique.

- Je ne veux plus que tu me quittes, alors je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen de te garder à mes côtés…

Elle rit en mettant un des anneaux à son annulaire avant de pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Gajeel de ses yeux vert pâle. Il rougit légèrement devant les regards insistants des autres soldats, puis l'embrassa, après avoir mis à son tour l'alliance. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?


End file.
